new powers and new family
by ultraninetales
Summary: ninetalesuk and his friends meet a mysterious eevee who claims to be family. is he? plus ninetales discovers a power that is more power than he can't even imagine.
1. prologue

Chapter one: prologue

New powers and new family

Ultraninetales and darkraptor20

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of these characters the pokemon characters belong

To Nintendo and all dogs go to heaven characters belong to Disney.

The character traits and ideas of the characters attitude do not in any way belong to me.

**Skarmory mach 2**

"Are we there yet?" asked a bored Jaden.

"Not yet" replied Whyte checking the monitors.

Diaz looked deep in thought about seeing his mother again after

Many many long years, he could still remember the day he got separated from his parents as if it where yesterday.

**Diaz's memory**

Diaz was playing in the field in the late afternoon. As he was playing he heard a familiar voice getting louder.

"Diaz," sang a suicune with long blue waving hair, "its time to come home!"

"Ok mommy" replied the eevee hybrid to his mother.

As Diaz was walking back he spotted a buterfree and started to chase it. Before he realized where he was he fell into a stream and was carried away.

"DIAZ!" screamed suicune chasing her only son.

**Skarmory mach 2**

"look," said whyte snapping Diaz out of his trance," where here!"

Every one looked out a port window to see the lights shimmering on the golden gate bridge.

"Finally," thought Diaz, "I can see my family again."


	2. myname is Diaz

Chapter 2: my name is Diaz

**Diaz has finally arrived in San Francisco. He now searches for ninetalesuk and suicune with only the newspaper article with a picture of nintales and eevee together near an ice cream truck. Can he find his long lost family? Let's find out.**

**Shore**

"Ok," said Diaz waving goodbye to the others in the skarmory mach 2, "I wish you all the best of luck on your journey."

"Thanks you too"said Chazz waving back.

"**WAIT!" **Yelled Kentaurosmon handing Diaz the picture of nintales, "take this you will need it to find him. His name is ninetalesuk Fox. Be careful who you ask though because the elemental knights are also looking for him and if you ask the wrong person they may take you captive and demand he reveal himself. He and his friends work at a place called the flea bite café he will most likely be there. Try checking there first."

"I will, and thank you." said Diaz waving goodbye one last time.

As the skarmory mach 2 descended into the dark ocean Diaz walked along the shore towards the huge city gleaming with beautiful lights in the night.

**Streets of San Francisco next morning**

Diaz walked the streets looking at the picture and back up at the streets filled with people and pokémon. Diaz had been looking all morning for the place called the flea bite café.

"Hmm," thought Diaz, "where ever this flea bite café is its hidden well."

Just as he finished his thought he saw a flareon, a jolteon, an eevee, a vaporeon, a charmeleon and a German shepherd collie hybrid walking together and talking about ninetales. Diaz looked at the picture and saw it was the same eevee from it so he lisntened in as he followed.

"I'm glad ninnetales finally mastered his transformation," said the eevee to the German shepherd, "he was getting miserable in there"

"Yeah," replied the German shepherd to the five pokémon, "I just wish you stooges would leave the house more often." He chuckled.

"HEY CHARLIE," yelled a voice from behind the six friends it was a little dark brown dachshund running as fast as he could towards the friends, "WAIT UP SHORT LEGS HERE!" finished the small dog stopping in front of the larger dog (that must be Charlie Barkin thought Diaz)

"What's up itch?" said Charlie looking down at the panting dog (and I'm guessing that is Itchy Itchiford thought Diaz)

"Sasha needs help back at the flea bite" replied itchy

"But," replied Charlie, "the other me is there"

"His shift is over," argued itchy and spotted the five stooges trying to sneak away, "and you five are also needed."

"Crap" said the five pokémon simultaneously.

"Let's go then" said Charlie rolling his eyes.

As the seven friends left Diaz saw this as his window of opportunity to find his family and followed close behind them.

**Flea bite café **

Diaz followed them to an alleyway where a fence was put up and the smell of dog food in the air.

"I don't get it," thought a confused Diaz walking down the alley, "I walked right passed here and didn't even see this."

Diaz stopped at the gate so he wouldn't alert the ones he followed and perked his ears up to listen for a conversation with the voices he heard early. He finally heard what he was listening for.

"Hiya Sasha" said the voice of a nervous Charlie (and that must be Sasha La Fleur thought Diaz) Sasha just glared back at him.

"Don't try and play nice with me Charlie Barkin," replied an angry Sasha, "I know you tried to get out of work!"

"Busted" chuckled the vaporeon.

"And I know you stooges tried to as well," turning towards the five, "thanks Itchy."

"No problem Sasha" said Itchy.

As the six went into the back all groaning Diaz walked in and hopped on to the stool at the bar in front of Sasha.

"Hello welcome to the flea bite café how can I help you" said Sasha.

Diaz pulled out the picture of ninetales and said, "I'm looking for this pokémon," as he pointed towards the figure of ninetales, "have you seen him?"

Sasha backed away a little bit in shock, "why do want to find him" she said while clenching her fist. "Dose he work for the element knights?" she thought to herself.

"It's not him I want," said Diaz, "it's a suicune."

"Ok that's it he must work for them" thought Sasha. "I'm sure Charlie knows (I'll take him to the other Charlie and tell him and Charlie will rip him to shreds thought Sasha) I'll take you to him."

"Thank you" smiled Diaz.

**Flea bite café storage room**

Angel Charlie and Charlie where talking when Sasha came in walked up to angel Charlie and whispered in his ear "this guy must be working for the knights he wants to find suicune and he somehow knows there is a connection between her and ninetales."

"I'll take care of him" he whispered back.

"ALRIGHT YOU SCUM," roared angel Charlie forming a blue orb in his hand, "WE WONT LET YOU CAPTURE SUICUNE!"

"WHAT!" yelled Diaz back, "I'm not trying to take suicune she's my mother!"

Angel Charlie gasped and realized that this little eevee is the one from the mirror (to learn more about the mirror go to darkrator20's fanfic SOTEK: ATLANTIS HAVEN)

"My name is Diaz fox and I was separated from my parents at a very young age" said Diaz as he curled into a ball and cried. Sasha began comforting him.

"We are so sorry we thought you might be an element knight trying to take away our friends," apologized Sasha, "we will take you to your mom and ninetales"

Diaz wiped away his last tear, "Thank you." Replied Diaz as they left out the back and headed towards the mansion they call home

**To Be Continued**


	3. welcome to the family

**Chapter 3: welcome to the family**

**Diaz has met Charlie, angel Charlie, the five stooges, and Sasha at the flea bite and is now being taken to the house hold where ninetales Shaina Vullen and suicune discuss the wedding plans. What they don't realize is that they are all going to meet some old friends.**

**Fox manor living room**

Ninetales Shaina suicune and Vullen were discussing the soon to be married couple's plans for the wedding when all of a sudden they all heard the door open and angel Charlie's voice call, "ninetales, Shaina, Vullen, suicune you have someone here to meet you!"

"Were in the living room Charlie." Replied Ninetales.

Angel Charlie walked inn followed by itchy and when suicune saw the third figure she screamed, "DIAZ," and jumped up to hug her son, "MY BABY IS HOME!" Suicune and Diaz were now balling.

After about 20 minutes of crying and hugging Diaz walked over to ninetales and said, "So you're my nephew. Huh?"

"I guess so," replied nintales looking down at his uncle that is about 3 feet shorter than him feeling awkward since Diaz's body is only 3 years old but his spirit inside is almost 800, "boy this is awkward." Said ninetales rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah it is seeing that in physical age I'm 3 and you're…." said Diaz

"5"replied ninetales

Vullen walked up to Diaz and said, "This is my uncle"

"And you are?" asked Diaz.

"Vullen Fox" replied Vullen proudly.

"I want to learn about all of you so please tell me all your stories and leave out no details" said Diaz.

Vullen and ninetales looked at each other then back to Diaz and said simultaneously "ok"

"But first," said Ninetales, "let me get you a room."

"Ok" said Diaz.

"Follow me" said Ninetales leading Diaz to a guest room.

**Fox manor guest room**

"Here we are." Said Ninetales opening the door reveling a room with a little desk in the bottom left corner of the room a large king size bed in the center a single window in the top left corner and a safe on top of a dresser on the right side of the room.

"It's very nice," replied Diaz, "thank you."

Just then lucario walked by and stopped to notice that an eevee stood next to ninetales in the room and asked, "Ninetales, who is this?"

Ninetales and Diaz turned to the confused pokémon. "Oh lucario," said ninetales, "this is my great, great, great, great, great uncle. Give or take some greats."

"Ahhhh," replied lucario, "the one who went missing?"

"Yes," replied Ninetales, "the very same." "Were going to exchange stories when the others get back you wanna join?" asked Ninetales.

"Sure" replied lucario.

**Fox manor living room that night**

The others just got home and now every one was gathered around in a circle of furniture. Vullen naturally sat near lucario and fluttered her eyes and Shaina sat next to Ninetales as he told Diaz and all the others who weren't there for the whole necro-Ninetaes fiasco about how angel Charlie and necro-Ninetales nearly killed each other in the epic duel. (To learn more visit darkraptor20s fanfic T'was the Nightmare) "YOU'RE KIDDING!" gasped Vullen lucario Diaz and suicune simultaneously.

"Nope" replied ninetales

As he continued telling the story Flo left and came back with an image of necro-Ninetaes and angel Charlie charging at each other with an orb in their hands. Ninetales and the others gasped at the picture and Ninetales asked, "Where did you get that!"

"Oh," said Flo, "a photographer named snap took it I spotted him, knocked him out and took his camera."

"Smart move Flo" said Ninetales.

"Thank you" replied Flo.

Ninetales continued on about he, Shaina, Sasha, angel Sasha, and his mom went into Nintales memories to extract the leech (To learn more visit darkraptor20s fanfic Ninetales' Trip Down a Chain of Memories) and how he transformed into crimson-Ninetales. Just then a bright light appeared and angel Charlie lucario and angel Annabelle all formed an orb in their hands and ninetales stood in his battle stance ready to strike.

"I see a figure" said ninetales

"I see two" said flareon

There were two figures as the light started to dim Ninetales squinted and gasped realizing who it was and he yelled, "STOP, I KNOW WHO THEY ARE!" the light was gone revealing a little cloaked vulpix and a flaming ninetales then Shaina, Sasha, angel Sasha, and angel Charlie gasped as well knowing who they were as well. It was vulpix and fire ninetales from his memories. (To learn more visit darkraptor20s fanfic Ninetales' Trip Down a Chain of Memories)

**To Be Continued**


	4. unlock your true powers Ninetales

**Chapter 4: unlock your true powers Ninetales**

**Vulpix and fire ninetales have found a way to leave ninetales mind and make themselves visible for everyone to see. But what do they want? Why are they here? Lets find out.**

**Fox manor living room**

"Who are these pokémon?" asked Diaz.

"These are my emotion selves," answered Ninetales, "the vulpix is my inner child, the one who experiences joy and laughter, and also cries when experiencing sorrow and fear, and the flaming ninetales is my anger and hatred or in a way my rage."

"You still remember." Chuckled vulpix.

"Of course I do," replied Ninetales with an irritated voice, "What did you think I would forget?"

"You have a record of that" chuckled vulpix but was picked up by Ninetales and he just glared at his younger self.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Shaina putting her paw on the arm that Ninetales held his younger self in and pushing it down.

"We are here because we discovered something important about Ninetales." Said fire Ninetales.

"Oh?" replied Ninetales putting vulpix down.

"Yes," said vulpix, "It's about your true power." finished fire Ninetales.

"What about it?" asked Ninetales.

"Do you remember when we combined to form crimson-Ninetales?" asked vulpix.

"Yes" replied Ninetales.

"Well we found a way you can turn into him at will and still remember what happened." Said fire Ninetales.

"WHAT!," gasped Ninetales, "HOW!"

"Well," explained fire Ninetales, "you unlocked because we combined right. Well we transformed because when we combined you felt sadness and anger right?,"

"Right" replied Ninetales.

"well the easiest way to access that power is by remembering a memory where you felt the same way you felt then and if you don't have a memory like that make one happen" said vulpix

"Or interrupted," fire Ninetales, "you could try mastering iron tail witch you already almost have"

"How would that work?" asked Ninetales confused.

"Well," answered fire Ninetales, "whenever you master all of your moves in current form you can access new powers and a new form."

"Current form?" asked Ninetales.

" You have six forms inside of you," answered fire Ninetales, "your normal form, rage form, crimson form, super form, ultimate form, and omega form. Each form has their own move and power sets each with more strength than the last."

"Wow!" said eevee in aw.

"C'mon," said fire Ninetales, "lets go out back and practice your iron tail I'll help."

"In the morning I say we all go to bed for now." Stated Ninetales.

"Alright" agreed angel Charlie, angel Sasha, and suicune.

**Fox manor backyard next morning**

"Alright," said fire Ninetales stretching, "let's get started"

Ninetales stood on one side of the yard and fire Ninetales on the other both ready to fight.

"REMEMBER," yelled fire Ninetales, " ONLY USE IRON TAIL!"

"GOT IT" yelled Ninetales back

"Ready….." said angel Charlie, **"FIGHT!"**

Ninetales charged for fire Ninetales with his tails glowing, "IRON TAIL!" yelled Ninetales and jumped into the spun and landed a hit on fire Ninetales but was unharmed, "YOU GOT TO PUT SOME POWER INTO IT" yelled fire Ninetales and swung Ninetales by his tails and flung to the beach bellow, "NINETALES!" yelled Shaina. Ninetales took leaps up the cliff and when fire Ninetales wasn't looking he whispered, "iron tail" and hit fire Ninetales in the back of the head. Fire Ninetales flew towards the others who were watching when he looked up Ninetales had smacked him in the face with an iron tail fire Ninetales flew into the air Ninetales took a huge leap and slammed him down to the ground with one last iron tail. Ninetales glowed gold his body was engulfed by golden flames and his blue tipped tails turned a dark yellow and his eyes green. He had reached crimson-Ninetales form he stood on his hind legs instead of four. As he surveyed himself fire Ninetales got up to congratulate him.

"Congratulations," said fire Ninetales, "in order to reach your next form you must master your 5 new powers levitate, teleport, fire smash, fire orb, and super laser."

"We will meet again" said vulpix as he disappeared along with fire Ninetales.

Shaina walked up to crimson-Ninetales and asked, "Will you be able to turn back?"

"Yes" he replied turning back to normal.

**Eevee: wow what an adventure we have new family**

**Ninetales: YOU…. You mean me**

**Eevee: ya ya ya **

**Everyone: see you next time**


End file.
